kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
487
Summary of Events * Court Is Held At Sarum; The Great & The Good Pilgrimage To Salisbury * Earl Roderick of Salisbury Grants Surprising Latitude; The Knights Choose To Take The Battle To The Saxons Again! * Sir Elad Impresses Lady Adwen With His Singing; Sir Geriant... Loses Control Of His Emotions * Sir Rhodri Is Embarrassed When He Can't Dance A Jig With Lady Ellen * Sir Albanus Is Knighted And Accompanies Sir Elad, Madog and Rhodri To Hantonne * Prince Madoc and Admiral Gwenwynwyn Lead The Naval Raiding Force Against The Saxons * Battles Against King Ælle's Men And The Jutes Go Well * At Sea, Frothing Mad Saxons Get The Better Of The Knights * The Raiding Force Succeeds But Rhodri and Madog Must Return, Bearing Albanus' Corpse; The Chaos Drives Elad Mad * Despite Their Problems, Sir Elad and Geriant Charm Their Women; But Can They Charm The Count? * Sir Aeron Tells Of His Religious Quest At Christmas Feast Details * Sir Aeron Is Not Present This Year; He Is Undertaking A Pagan Religious Rite (And Begating Yet Another Child, This Time A Daughter) * Sir Rhodri is joined by Brother Eliott, a monk from the monastery he was raised at, who he plans to have live with him.. * Sir Elad sings an epic ballad to Lady Adwen to declare his Love, and gifts her the fine tapestry he got last year, winning much favour with her. * Sir Geriant is driven mad with rage when his Love, Lady Gwiona, is seen entertaining Sir Lycus. He leaves court in a rage, swearing revenge on Sir Lycus, and spends the summer months with some simple shepherds. * Sir Rhodri is a fine dancer with slow moves; but when Lady Jenna asks him to do a jig, he stumbles all over the floor and leaves embarrassed. Sir Elad can't talk him round with talk of winning Jenna's heart - how can Rhodri compete with Barons and Dukes? * Sir Albanus, a immigrant from Caercolun, is knighted by Earl Roderick. He asks Sir Rhodri, Madog and Elad to look after this religious knight; and to replace Sir Geriant, who is missing. * The campaign against the Saxons is successful for Logres but a mixed bag for the player knights: ** At Hantonne, Prince Madoc warns the men this is not a trip for land, plunder or women - but a military excursion to destroy Saxon boats and ruin their fleet. ** The first two battles against Saxons see them outnumbering their foes, simple Heorthgeneats with swords and bows, and taking two prisoners. ** When the Saxon fleet joins battle, Saxon fanatics board, knock out Sir Rhodri and Madog, and wound Sir Albanus so badly he is killed to put him out his misery. ** The Saxon prisoners are traded for Sir Rhodri and Madog, who return home to Salisbury to recuperate. ** Sir Elad stays and joins a unit with Sir Lycus, where he takes another Heorthgeneat prisoner in a revenge attack on the same boat - but he snaps in the next battle against mounted enemies, driven mad with rage, and rides off into the woods. * Sir Elad returns to court for Winter, having been cured by the breath of a Unicorn. * Elad, Rhodri and Madog agree to split the ransom between themselves and spend half of it on a tomb for Sir Albanus. Rhodri spends much time praying and in penance. * Sir Lycus' heroism in battle is rewarded with marriage... to Lady Elaine, a rich widow. * Sir Geriant and Sir Elad, now composed, explains their wish to marry their ladies - Sir Geriant offering a gold ring as gift. Both ladies say they wpuld consent to such a match. * Sir Madog believes there is work to go on the marriage front - the Earl will not hand such prizes to any knight and they may need to acquit themselves well in future. * Sir Rhodri apologises for his poor dancing with a gift to Lady Jenna: a pair of jewelled dancing shoes. "Perhaps you can wear them when we dance next year" * A mild winter sees excellent harvests at the manors of Salisbury. * Sir Aeron buries a sister; Sir Rhodri defends the honour of one of his. * New building projects continue - Sir Rhodri commissions an Apiary, Sir Geriant funds the peasants to build a new bridge.